1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic golf ball supply device, in more detail, an automatic golf ball supply device that can automatically and sequentially supply a plurality of golf balls to where a user hits the golf balls, for example in a golf practice range, and has a small malfunction rate and maintains smooth operation under various environment, with reduced manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, golf, sports in which the players hit a small round ball into desired holes, using as few hits as possible, is an event that is popular with a wide class.
It is very important to practice techniques for hitting a golf ball to a desired location in a desired direction in order to enjoy golf and it is general to practice in indoor and outdoor golf practice ranges before going to the field or in order to practice the golf techniques.
The devices automatically supplying golf balls to users in the golf practice range are the automatic golf ball supply devices, which are also called tee-up systems.
That is, the automatic golf ball supply devices of the related art are automatically supplied with golf balls from under the ground and automatically put the golf balls on a tee member, such as a tube-shaped elastic member, on the ground, without making the users directly put the golf balls on the tee (a rod stick in the ground to hold a golf ball at a predetermined height from the ground) with a hand.
Therefore, the users can continues practicing while sequentially receiving new golf balls after hitting the golf ball that has been supplied from the automatic golf ball supply device.
However, the automatic golf bass supply devices described above, as disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 353165, moves up a vertical carrier with a belt or pulleys and a golf ball guide member for putting on a golf ball on the vertical carrier; however, it has a problem that, first, the internal parts (e.g. the belt revolved by the pulleys) moves a long distance and the motor should continue operating while the parts move the long distance, such that large noise and vibration are caused.
Second, there was a problem in the automatic golf ball supply devices of the related art that the golf ball guide member putting a golf ball on the tee member moves at the same speed due to the constant movement of the belt etc., such that the golf ball fails to be flipped on the tee member and returns without being stably held on the tee member, when being put on the tee member, which is repeated.
Third, there was a problem in the automatic golf ball supply devices of the related art that the golf ball guide member always operates with the motor from the top dead center to the bottom dead center of the vertical carrier, such that the motor continues consuming power due to unnecessary operation of the golf ball guide member when the user accurately adjusts the height of the golf by operating a switch box after teeing up a golf ball and the golf ball guide member hits against the next golf ball while operating during the adjustment of the tee height, such that noise and vibration are additionally caused.
Fourth, there was a problem in the automatic golf ball supply devices of the related art that the height of a frame relatively increases due to the long movement distance of the belt, which causes a problem, such as a limit in installing the device in a golf practice range or the design of a golf practicing range.
In order to solve the problems of the related art, an automatic golf ball supply device has been developed which includes a vertical carrier freely moving up/down and stably put a golf ball on a tee, using the torque of a motor moving the vertical carrier up/down, for example, in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 200391702 and Korean Utility Model Registration No. 200418251.
However, the automatic golf ball supply device has an integrated-coupled structure in which parts, various rods, are hinged, linked, or firmly connected in a cam structure and the integrated-coupled structure has a problem that, first, the parts, particularly the parts connected with a vertical carrier are dependant on the up-down movement of the vertical carrier and moved with the vertical carrier, such that the parts rub with each other, and accordingly, the parts are easily worn or large noise and vibration are generated.
Second, there was a problem in the integrated-coupled structure that since the parts operate together with each other, foreign substances (soil particles, grass, and weeds etc.) are stuck in between the parts and interfere with the operation and a variety of malfunction or breakage of the parts may be caused when the operation with the foreign substances stuck is repeated.
Third, there was a problem in the integrated-coupled structure in that since the parts are firmly coupled, it is required to disassemble all the parts in order to replace of fix the parts.
Fourth, there was a problem in the integrated-coupled structure that it is trouble to assemble the parts and a too large number of parts are used, such that productivity reduces and manufacturing cost of the product increases.